1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus suitable for use as a multipolar connector.
2. Related Art
Generally, a connector apparatus for use in connecting electric wiring has a problem in which contact frictional resistance between contacts on connection of male and female connectors increases with increase in the number of contacts, so that a large operating force is needed for the connecting operation.
Thus, a multipolar connector having many contacts needs a larger force for performing the connecting operation.
The invention is accomplished in view of the aforementioned circumstances. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector apparatus enabled to reduce an operating force needed for connection between connectors.
To achieve the foregoing object, according to the invention, there is provided a connector apparatus comprising:
a male connector;
a female connector connectable to the male connector;
an engaging portion provided in one of the male and female connectors;
a lever, rotatably provided in the other connector, having a curved engaged portion, into which the engaging portion is inserted when the lever is rotated, wherein the curved engaged portion is extended to a turning center portion of the lever.
In the above construction, preferably, the curved engaged portion is formed into a part of spiral shape.
In the above construction, preferably, the curved engaged portion is a groove portion, the engaging portion is a projection insertable into the groove portion.
In the above construction, preferably, the engaging portion is on a rotation axis defined as the turning center portion of the lever when the male connector is completely connected to the female connector.
According to this apparatus, when the lever is turned after the male connector is fitted into the female connector until the engaging portion is placed at a curved starting end part of the curved engaged portion, the lever inserts the engaging portion into the curved engaged portion. As the engaging portion advances to the engaged portion, the connection between the male connector and the female connector is strengthened.
At that time, the lever provides leverage. Moreover, the distance between the fulcrum for the lever and a point of action gradually decreases. Thus, as the connection between the male connector and the female connector is strengthened, a large connecting force can be gradually provided thereto without increasing a force to be applied to the lever.
Further, in such a case, particularly, the aforementioned distance between the fulcrum for the lever and the point of action is reduced still more by forming the engaged portion in such a way as to extend to the turning center portion of the lever. Consequently, a larger connecting force can be provided thereto.